Aventura en la tierra de los Cátaros
by luzmela1
Summary: Así es como define el preceptor de la rama japonesa, Mephisto Pheles, la misión a la que envía a Shiro, Shura y Yukio. La sencilla toma de datos ante unas perturbaciones interdimensionales en la fortaleza de Montsegur puede convertirse en una experiencia peligrosa.
1. Reto Infinito

Aventura en tierra de los Cataros

**Consideraciones previas**

Esta historia surgió al imaginar que en el pasado Shura y Yukio debieron acompañar a su maestro en sus misiones. La acción se sitúa cinco años antes del comienzo del manga por eso los personajes más jovenes son un poco diferentes a como los conocemos.

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi primera historia y una dedicatoria muy especial a mi beta-reader, mi compañero en esta aventura que es la vida.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de **Kazue Kato** y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Reto infinito.**

Ese martes, a primera hora de la tarde, la zona de entrenamiento bullía de expectación ante el reto que se había anunciado: el profesor padre Fujimoto y la alumna de último curso Shura Kirigakure iban a competir en modo infinito.

Este duelo no había sido publicitado de forma oficial, simplemente tres compañeros de la misma clase de Shura, que estaban haciendo abdominales, habían oído como establecían las reglas, y la noticia fue esparcida por toda la academia de exorcistas a la misma vertiginosa velocidad como cualquier novedad que rompiese la monotonía.

Así que cuando mentor y protegida se colocaron en sus puestos, fueron vitoreados en el exterior por alumnos de varios cursos y profesores que abarrotaban las instalaciones.

Los dos saludaron a su audiencia e intercambiaron unas palabras para desearse suerte, con la segura victoria de cada uno, que fueron silenciadas por el griterío. Después ambos lanzaron un último gesto de complicidad al muchacho de diez años que los contemplaba a ambos con el corazón palpitante.

Yukio Okumura había perdido siempre todos los enfrentamientos contra Shura pero aun así siempre tenía la confianza que en el próximo la vencería. Esta tarde había vuelto a perder y mientras ella se burlaba de él aumentando su humillación de pronto había sucedido lo inesperado.

-Yo te reto a una revancha en nombre de Yukio.

Las palabras burlonas de Shura que en ese momento estaba dedicando a un abochornado Yukio, habían quedado mudas mientras procesaba que el guante había sido lanzado. A pesar de la enorme sonrisa de su contrincante, mostrando que su desafío era tan solo para pasárselo bien, Shura sabía que había una doble intención: por un lado subir la moral de Yukio viendo a su rival derrotada y por otro lado hacer consciente a Shura que no debía confiarse; siempre había un contrincante superior. Así que aunque ella sabía que no tenía posibilidad de ganarle, aceptó. ¿Cómo negarse la posibilidad de enfrentarse a su maestro?

Mientras ambos presionaban el botón nivel especial para elegir el modo infinito, intercambiaron estas palabras desafiantes para complacer a sus espectadores:

-Shiro, harías bien en buscar hielo para tus huesos por la paliza que te voy a dar.

-Al fin encuentras otra finalidad al hielo además de para preparar cocteles, Shura.

Sus recién declarados fans les siguieron dando ánimos mientras se colocaban en sus sitios.

Shura lanzó un risita mientras movía el palo de derecha a izquierda intentando que el pequeño tirón que se había dado enfrentándose a Yukio no la estorbase.

Shiro tenía sus dos manos reposando en la cintura listas para actuar en el momento apareciese la primera bola. Le había cogido prestadas las pistolas a Yukio y ahora descansaban durante un breve espacio de tiempo en la cartuchera antes de darlo todo.

Y entonces la primera bola salió disparada y la batalla empezó.

El zumbido de cada bola era silenciado con el golpe seco al ser acertado. Mientras no fallaban ni un golpe, ambos parecían conversar como si estuviesen tomando un té, en lugar de estar empleando todos sus sentidos en calcular la trayectoria y economizar sus movimientos.

El público gritaba y levantaba los brazos en cada acierto y Yukio, contagiado por aquel entusiasmo, empezó a olvidarse de su derrota y a disfrutar de aquella exhibición. Se acababa de unir al griterío dando ánimos a ambos, aunque en su interior quería que ganase su padre, cuando notó "esa presencia".

No hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que se aproximaba donde él estaba. El resto de exorcistas se apartaban con respeto para dejarle pasar y con intranquilidad vio como se situaba a su derecha, en primera fila como él.

-¡Buenas tardes, Okumura!

Su voz cantarina llena de placer por la vida podía ser escuchada con toda claridad en mitad de los zumbidos de las bolas, de los golpes secos de los rebates de Shura, de los tiros secos de Shiro y de los gritos de la gente.

-¡Buenas tardes, señor Pheles!– su voz fue, para su vergüenza, apenas un susurro pero aquello no fue ningún inconveniente para el otro.

-He tenido que despedir precipitadamente al comercial de los seguros de accidentes laborales, ¿quién quiere oír sobre las nuevas máquinas de rehabilitación cuando dos de tus mejores exorcistas están enfrentándose?

Sus ojos verdes chispeaban, su boca entreabierta mostraba sus colmillos afilados, las manos encorvadas cogiéndose a la tela metálica.

-Mira, esos dos estilos tan diferentes y tan complementarios. Ella es como la primera bailarina del ballet de Moscú en el lago de los cisnes.

Yukio no pudo menos que levantar las cejas confundido ante aquella comparación pero empezó a seguir como aquel dedo índice enguantado de la mano derecha parecía dirigir una melodía silenciosa siguiendo los movimientos de Shura.

Ella hacía menos de media hora que se había enfrentado a Yukio y aunque este había acabado extenuado ella parecía no mostrar ninguna muestra de cansancio. Saltaba con ambos pies a diferentes alturas, avanzaba la pierna derecha, la izquierda, se arrodillaba, echaba el cuerpo atrás mientras el palo casi acariciaba cada bola, moviéndose su minifalda y su foulard sincronizados con esa danza de dominio de puntería.

-Y él, es el fiero guerrero, que sin piedad ante el enemigo, se convierte en una máquina de matar – y la voz del director se volvió dura mientras apretaba ambos puños con fuerza- Ningún bola recibe su clemencia.

Los movimientos de Shiro eran secos, destrozando las bolas sin piedad con tiros de gracia. Apenas parecía moverse del sitio, era como si atrajese las bolas para sí.

-Los dos parecen estar enfrentándose pero realmente están colaborando para conseguir que ninguna bola escape. – y al decir esta observación miró con el rabillo del ojo a Yukio solazándose de cómo captaba toda la atención del muchacho y complacido de su poder de observación.

¿Colaborar?

Yukio miró de nuevo con más atención hacia dentro de la jaula.

Su padre estaba en mitad de la misma fijo como un junco mientras Shura revoleteaba a su alrededor como una garza. Los dos estaban cumpliendo un objetivo. Shiro paraba todas la bolas que tenían trayectoria central y Shura , un paso más atrás, se movía de derecha a izquierda deteniendo las laterales. Ambos conocían las trayectorias, la frecuencia con que la máquina disparaba las bolas. Yukio entonces se dio cuenta que la revancha de su padre, realmente era para enseñarle como debía entrenarse junto con un compañero. No era una competición, sino una colaboración. Si la próxima vez él se encargaba de las bolas lejanas con sus pistolas, Shura podía encargarse de las cercanas. Ahora las palabras de Shura, "nunca aprenderás, Billy, nunca aprenderás" tenían todo su sentido.

-¡Ha llegado el pez gordo! – le anunció Shiro a Shura cuando dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para explotar su bola trescientos.

-Sí, ya he notado su entusiasmo, mírale parece un niño por primera vez en el circo –dijo Shura al tiempo que acertaba las siguientes bolas de espaldas mientras agitaba la mano saludando a su jefe a lo que Mephisto respondió moviendo su mano entusiasmado. – Je je. Casi parece que está esperando que le lancemos caramelos – y se volvió a dar la vuelta mientras acertaba tres bolas de un golpe.

-Shura, no deberías jugar así con él, es jugar con fuego.

-¡Pero me divierte y cuesta tan poco hacerle feliz! ¡Mira esto!

Dio un salto mortal hacia delante mientras con una ráfaga de golpes daba a diez bolas de una vez.

Shiro se rio de las ocurrencias de su pupila e impulsándose hacia su izquierda giró sobre sí mismo dando cuenta de la siguiente ráfaga.

El público enloqueció pero su entusiasmo empalidecía ante los chillidos y aplausos del director.

Ahora Shura de rodillas en el suelo batía sus brazos de derecha a izquierda volteando las bolas bajas mientras Shiro hacía explotar las altas.

El público pedía más y más, pero ambos sabían que siempre es bueno parar antes de caer en la monotonía o en la repetición.

Así que con un movimiento grácil saltaron hacia atrás mirando a su audiencia al tiempo que agachaban sus armas y ambos hacían una gran reverencia a su público mientras las bolas caían a su alrededor sin darles. Se habían puesto en el punto ciego de la maquina.

-¡Bravo, bravo! –les saludó con energía Mephisto cuando ambos salieron de la jaula mientras Yukio solicito les acercó dos botellas de agua y toallas.

-¡Habéis estado geniales! –les dijo entusiasmado Yukio mientras su padre le revolvía el cabello y Shura mostraba el símbolo de la victoria. – Ahora ya sé lo que hay que hacer, el señor Pheles me ha explicado como competir en modo colaboración.

Maestro y alumna miraron a Mephisto quien se tocó el ala del sombrero al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

-Miedo me da lo que te haya enseñado – y Shiro dio un gran trago de agua mientras Mephisto ponía cara de ofendido.

-Por supuesto que se lo habrás explicado bien- medió Shura poniendo esa voz dulzona que encandilaba al director-, pero me temo que Yukio no es rival todavía para mí. Además antes debe ganarse mi confianza derrotándome en un reto individual.

-Ya verás como te gano la próxima vez – soltó con espontaneidad Yukio y al ver como los tres adultos le sonreían solarizándose notó como las mejillas le ardían aunque no pudo dejar de pensar: "te ganaré y te dejarás de burlar de mi y de ponerme motes raros"

Apretó los puños con determinación, pero al notar como unos ojos inquisitivos le miraban divertidos de soslayo, escondió sus manos a los lados mientras oía con claridad una risita solapada del director.

-Por supuesto que algún la derrotarás, Okumura, mientras es bueno que sepas contener esa furia.


	2. Una sencilla toma de datos

**Consideraciones previas**

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Una sencilla toma de datos.**

-¡Meine Damen und Herren, les ruego que vuelvan a sus tareas!

El director, con ambos brazos extendidos, anunciaba con determinación, pero sin abandonar esa amabilidad tan suya, que el tiempo de relax había concluido.

Shiro seguía bebiendo de la botella en pequeños sorbos mientras que Shura charlaba animadamente con varias compañeras de clase que habían acudido a animarla en el reto. Yukio les observaba con inquietud a los dos. ¿Cómo podían ambos ignorar las palabras que Mephisto le acababa de dirigir?

_Es bueno que sepas contener esa furia._

¿Por qué su padre no había hecho un comentario mordaz sobre aquel consejo no solicitado? ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado? Era imposible. Aunque estaba cerca de los cincuenta su oído seguía siendo tan agudo como el de un felino y había estado justo a su lado cuando el director le había soltado aquello.

Yukio tragó saliva notando como se le secaba la garganta como cada vez que se encontraba alguno de aquellos "incidentes" inexplicables.

Mephisto parecía no prestar ninguna atención a la desazón de Yukio pues estaba ocupado pidiendo a los últimos espectadores que desalojasen la sala.

-¡No, Shura, tú, querida, quédate! –la detuvo cuando ella tuvo intención de irse con sus amigas.

-Necesito darme un baño –le replicó ella con una queja coqueta.

-Por supuesto que tras esa exhibición lo necesitas. Te garantizo que solo serán unos minutos.

Mephisto era especialmente meloso con Shura cuando quería que le obedeciese y ella aceptó mientras decía entre risas "pero solo unos minutos". Tras despedirse de sus compañeras con un "nos vemos luego", se despatarró en el banco a la derecha de Yukio, mientras se secaba el sudor. Cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como Mephisto tenía la vista fija en como ella pasaba la toalla por el escote, Shura retardó sus movimientos recreándose en como las pupilas del demonio se dilataban, en como sus labios se entreabrían.

Yukio no podía entender como Shura podía sonreírle coqueta porque eso es lo que Shura hacia constantemente con Mephisto: flirtear.

Su padre le había intentado hacer comprender a Shura que ella no podía comportarse así con alguien que ni siquiera era humano. Ella le replicaba que ella solo jugaba con él, que ambos solo se divertían.

\- Es un demonio, Shura, él seguiría riéndose y regocijándose mientras te arranca el corazón y mueres antes sus ojos desangrándote.

Shura solo tomó en consideración ese consejo unos segundos, antes de objetar:

-Si es tan peligroso ¿por qué eres su amigo?

Una sonrisa que escondía parte de la verdad bailó por sus labios antes de responder con ironía:

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo…

Shura resopló por aquel oportuno refrán pero al no lograr conseguir una información más concreta sobre la amistad entre los dos (algo que Yukio también deseaba conocer), no cambió con su comportamiento relajado con el director.

Con curiosidad, Yukio miró a su padre esperando verle con rostro enfadado regañando a Shura, pero para su sorpresa su semblante mostraba algo parecido a pesadumbre. Al darse cuenta que su hijo había captado esa expresión, la hizo desaparecer inmediatamente, mientras forzaba una tos que hizo salir de su trance al demonio.

-Parece que ya no tienes edad para esos desafíos juveniles, padre Fujimoto –dijo con una risita sardónica Mephisto mientras echaba un última larga mirada al escote de Shura.

-Y tú no deberías acosar a una de tus alumnas, Pheles – le replicó Shiro dirigiéndose también al otro por su apellido; siguiendo el tono gozoso empleado por el primero.

El director soltó una carcajada mientras le replicaba:

-Yo solo observo las obras llenas de belleza que florecen en Assiah, en general, y en mi academia, en particular.

Y acercándose a Shiro le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro izquierdo mientras le decía en voz más baja:

-Y me refiero a todo lo que es bello, sea del tipo que sea.

Yukio no comprendió la expresión de satisfacción que cruzó la cara de su padre.

El director, alzando la voz, continuó con ese tono risueño y lleno de diversión que solía utilizar cuando se entusiasmaba y que su padre llamaba "de charlatán de feria de lujo":

-¿Y no somos nosotros los guardianes de toda esa belleza? ¡Ah! Dispuestos a arriesgar nuestras vidas para salvar lo que es bello y hermoso.

Shiro no pudo evitar una risita amarga.

-No creo que tú vayas a arriesgar mucho tu vida, Mephisto.

El aludido se puso la mano derecha sobre su pecho al tiempo que sin perder el tono ensoñador le replicaba:

-¡Ah, Shiro, hay cosas más valiosas que la vida que un demonio como yo pone en la mesa de juego en cada partida!

Shiro soltó aire por la nariz mientras se reía y acabó con el contenido de la botella.

-Siempre con tus acertijos – soltó Shura divertida moviendo la cabeza exponiendo lo que los otros sin duda pensaban.

-¿No es acaso esto lo que me hace interesante, mi princesa ninja? –le respondió el guiñándole un ojo.

La risita tonta que soltó Shura le pareció totalmente cargante a Yukio. Su padre y el director tenían esa confianza de la vieja amistad para hacer bromas, pero ella… ¿Es que no podía aquella mujer estar seria en algún momento?

-Okumura, te noto muy tenso – le soltó de improviso el director mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes insondables. Por supuesto que el demonio sabía que él siempre estaba inquieto en su presencia y ni las lisonjas ni los regalos que le entregaba para él y para Rin, podían hacer que confiara en él.

Mephisto movió la mano derecha animándole a hablar pero sin abandonar esa sonrisa confiada.

-Vamos, Okumura, di lo que te ronda por la cabeza desde que he empezado a hablar.

Su padre le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo animándole.

Yukio se armó de coraje y consiguió que su voz sonase segura.

-¿Quiere enviarnos a los tres a una misión, verdad?

La sonrisa de Mephisto se amplió de oreja a oreja.

-Muy listo, Okumura. ¿Cómo lo has deducido?

Cuando Yukio vio como todos le miraban a él, sintió como las mejillas le ardían.

¿Qué debía decir?

¿Había sido su tono?

¿Las palabras utilizadas?

Finalmente solo levantó los hombros.

-Solo lo he sabido.

Mephisto pareció meditar un segundo esa respuesta, antes de morderse el labio inferior.

-Por supuesto, es tu don innato. ¿Para qué preguntar?- murmuró para sí mismo con un matiz inusualmente serio.

Que un demonio, que ese demonio, dijese que él tenía un "don innato" le puso nervioso. No quería considerar ni por un momento que eran sus genes demoniacos lo que le hacían ponerse en guardia ante otro de su especie. Su padre siempre le decía que él nació libre de esa herencia y él debía creerlo. Todos aquellos "incidentes" eran solo casualidades que sin duda tenían una explicación lógica. Tan sencillo como que el mashou fuera la causa de que él viera demonios. El resto de sus particularidades, que el resto de exorcistas no compartían con él, también tendrían su origen en algo sencillo. En algo que a cualquier humano le podría suceder

-Mephisto, me da igual que seas mi jefe, me da igual que seamos amigos desde hace siglos, no te dejaré que te diviertas a consta de mi hijo.

Su tono contundente arropó a Yukio.

-¡Je, je! ¿Tendré que pedir tu absolución, padre, entonces?

Shiro no consentía bromas cuando se trataba de uno de sus dos hijos. No le contestó. Solo le miró fijamente con una expresión seria que el director soportó regocijándose en aquel juego.

-Dinos, la misión, -le espetó secamente Shiro.

Mephisto se pasó la mano derecha por la boca como para tragarse la risa y su rostro mudó en una expresión profesional.

-¿No será para esta tarde, verdad? – les interrumpió su juego Shura de repente.

-¿Planes para hoy, querida?

-Cómo si no supieras cuales son.

Yukio no quería reírse, sabía que no estaba bien, pero era tal la voz de tensión que ponía Shura que no pudo frenar del todo la risita. Lo cierto, es que cuando ella le había ganado antes, se había enterado que las chicas de su clase habían reservado en exclusiva la sala de música de la academia para una fiesta "solo mujeres"

-Shura, la verdad es que cuando autoricé la fiesta, no sabía que las circunstancias iban a cambiar.

-Conmigo, entonces, no cuentes – declaró Shura poniéndose en pie tras dejar la toalla en el banco –.Llevamos más de dos semanas organizando la fiesta.

-Pero mein Schaft, tú formas un equipo casi perfecto con Shiro y solo es una mera toma de datos.

-¿Datos? –Repitió Shiro dudándolo enteramente – Muy raro que me quieras a mi para algo tan rutinario ¿No puedes enviar a otros exorcistas allí?

Mephisto empezó a carcajearse por la clara acusación de Shiro.

-¿Insinúas que el sitio donde hay que tomar los datos es peligroso?

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. Y además, ¿Para qué quieres quitarle la ilusión a Shura.? Tú, que eres el alma de cualquier fiesta; debería darte vergüenza.

Shura juntó las manos en agradecimiento a Shiro por sus palabras de apoyo.

-Ya veo- y Mephisto se tocó la barbilla casi ocultando la cara con la mano mientras desviaba la mirada de Shiro a Shura- , pero me temo que no puede negarse a cumplir una misión mandada directamente por el preceptor de la rama japonesa.

Yukio notó claramente la advertencia de las últimas palabras y Shura también lo notó.

-¿Y qué harías, abrirme un expediente? – le soltó ella con descaro.

-Shura – la llamó Shiro para que se calmase, pero ella no se podía controlar, tenía que ir a esa fiesta, se había pasado horas cortando serpentinas para el techo.

-Un expediente seria solo el comienzo… el tener que trabajar en la cantina para pagarte la comida y el alojamiento sería lo segundo, y me temo que no habría descuento de empleado.

_Seguiría riéndose y regocijándose mientras te arranca el corazón y mueres_

Los ojos de Shura se abrieron como platos dudando al principio si aquello no sería una broma, pero el rostro de Mephisto tenía esa sonrisilla meliflua y ese brillo malsano en los ojos que hizo recular a Shura.

Cuando se volvió a sentar en el banco, cruzando los brazos mostrando su rabieta, el director asintió satisfecho con la cabeza, hasta que se vio como Shiro levantaba el dedo índice derecho como diciéndole, _te has pasado. _Mephisto solo descartó esa opinión con la mano.

Yukio imaginaba porque su padre no intervenía más a favor de Shura. Una de las reglas principales de los exorcistas era el respecto a los superiores. Para los exorcistas, no acatar las órdenes podía significar el desastre en una misión. En caso de no estar presentes él y Shura, sin duda, Shiro hubiese emprendido una pelea verbal con Mephisto, pero no debía animar a los más jóvenes con un ejemplo equivocado a desobedecer a un superior. Sin duda, cuando se quedaran solos, esa discusión entre los dos, tendría lugar.

-Y ahora que este magnífico equipo está preparado para oír las órdenes, os explicaré vuestra misión.

Hizo una pausa teatral y levantando el brazo derecho puso sus dedos en la posición de chasquear y anunció:

-Aventura en el país de los cátaros.

Chasqueó finalmente los dedos y detrás del director apareció un rollo de metro y medio entre un humo rosa que desenrollándose sobre sí mismo, mostró un mapa, o lo que parecía un mapa, con el clásico estilo de la dirección de la Academia.

Las buenas notas en geografía sin duda le sirvieron a Yukio para reconocer que representaba una parte de los países del oeste de Europa. Aunque ni las medidas, ni los contornos eran acertados.

En una círculo rosa entre Francia y España, se podía ver lo que parecía la entrada a un castillo. Debía tratarse del objetivo porque una flecha fucsia a la derecha lo señalaba.

La península que se encontraba debajo, tenía forma de cara, con un gran ojo y una boca roja ¡con un colmillo!

Al norte del objetivo aparecía escrito la palabra "persona", ¿era de donde provenía su enlace en destino?

Por donde debía estar Roma, había dibujado el colgante de la orden de la Cruz Verdadera y al norte de Italia, había un enorme corazón rojo donde debía estar, más o menos, Alemania.

Además de la notable imprecisión y el paupérrimo diseño, pequeños detalles, como dos peces naranjas o un barco Vikingo en el norte denotaban las dotes artísticas del dibujante.

Pero ninguno de los tres dio su opinión sincera.

Shiro hacía tiempo que reservaba sus comentarios verdaderos sobre ese arte cuando estaban a solas, no porque su bondad natural le impidiese "herir" a su amigo sino por aquel respecto fingido que le mostraba en público.

Yukio, desde luego, nunca osaría hacerle un comentario malo a los dibujos del director, aunque su cara aún no sabía disimular lo que sentía. Con ojos asombrados y la boca abierta había estado intentando adivinar que se representaba allí.

Shura, quien al contrario que Yukio, siempre adulaba al artista, continuó con su cara enfurruñada.

Yukio notó como por un segundo Mephisto pareció contrariado por no oír ese coro de alabanzas de Shura, pero instantemente su sonrisa y su mirada se solazaron con el mal ajeno que había provocado.

¡Pero los cataros!

Yukio observaba el castillo de juguete amarillo creado por Mephisto.

Los cataros.

Justo acababa de terminar de leer un libro que, curiosamente, había aparecido junto con los mangas que el último mes el misterioso amigo de su padre les había donado a Rin y a él. Era tan tocho que Rin enseguida lo descartó pero Yukio empezó a ojearlo y quedó enganchado por los eventos narrados allí, aunque la prosa no era nada sencilla.

La posibilidad de visitar los lugares descriptos en el libro era una posibilidad demasiado atrayente para Yukio.

-Viajareis a Montsegur, una de las fortalezas más famosas donde se refugiaron los cátaros huyendo de la cruzada emprendida contra ellos por el Vaticano. Desde hace unos cuantos días, la rama francesa ha estado registrando perturbaciones interdimensionales y el Gregori mismo me ha pedido mi opinión. Para esto necesito unos datos precisos que vosotros me proporcionareis yendo ahí esta tarde.

-¿Y por qué esta tarde y no mañana? –saltó Shura volviendo a pelear por su derecho a asistir a la fiesta.

Mephisto soltó una risita.

-Shura, creo que esa discusión esta zancada y no hay cosa que me hastíe más que volver sobre un asunto ya tratado.

Otra vez la amenaza velada.

Yukio sintió alivio al ver como Shura protestaba y se volvía a cruzar de brazos.

-Ya que te has empeñado en fastidiarle la fiesta a Shura para que asista en esto, no es necesario que me acompañe Yukio.

¿No? Con todo los emocionantes sucesos acaecidos allí… Yukio quería ir. Que Shura se fuese a su dichosa fiesta, él iría con su padre.

-Yo ya me imaginé que ese libro no había aparecido allí por casualidad y sospeché que algo tenías en mente para Yukio.

-Es conveniente que un exorcista tenga cuanta más información mejor antes de hacer un trabajo de terreno – replicó Mephisto con naturalidad-y además no ves que ganas tiene tu hijo de acompañarte.

¿Tan evidente era? Yukio bajó la cabeza con rapidez pero a su padre le había dado tiempo a constatar las palabras de Mephisto.

-Además el sabe ahora toda la información sobre los cátaros y la historia de Montsegur que necesitáis para la misión, así que debe acompañaros sí o sí.

-Ojalá te pudras en Gehenna por esto…

-Chis, padre Fujimoto, un sacerdote no debe maldecir. Además ese tono conmigo… ¡qué mal ejemplo para tus dos discípulos!

Shiro se dio cuenta que debía contenerse, pero estaba tan habituado a esas peleas con ese demonio malcriado, que se dejaba arrastra por él. ¡Cómo disfrutaba el maldito!

Tras un chasquido de sus dedos, Mephisto hice aparecer delante de Shiro un dossier de unas cien hojas con tapas rosas.

-Dentro podrás encontrar el formulario que quiero que rellenes con los datos a observar.

Shiro abrió la primera página y no tuvo ningún obstáculo en enseñárselo a Yukio quien pudo ver una serie de tablas con unos enunciados en la parte superior y a la derecha.

En un principio parecían unas tablas de tomas de datos normales hasta que empezó a leer que datos se pedían. Oyó como su padre soltaba un silbidito de sorpresa mientras pasaba las páginas de izquierda a derecha buscando que el resto del contenido de las tablas fuera diferente.

-¡¿Qué puñetas es esto?!

-Ese vocabulario, ¿Qué va a aprender tu hijo si blasfemas tanto?

-¡No me vaciles, Mephisto! – Le espetó Shiro sin freno ya, saltando del banco y señalando una las páginas abiertas-. Esto lo has hecho tú, no el Grigori. Escucha esto: comprobar el color, peso y _**sabor**_ de al menos tres tipos de guijarros y anotar las posibles variaciones en intervalos de sesenta minutos; medir el ancho, largo y comprobar el color y el sabor de al menos tres tipos de plantas y flores, anotando las posibles variaciones en intervalos de sesenta minutos; comprobar la consistencia y calor de la tierra a la sombra y al sol en intervalos…. ¡Pero tú me tomas por un maldito geólogo!

-Necesito esos datos, Shiro –respondió imperturbable- Debemos averiguar si las perturbaciones afectan al medio.

-¿Y desde cuando eres un experto en esos temas?

-Yo no, pero tengo al más indicado para analizar los resultados que obtengas.

Yukio pudo apreciar como su padre creía conocer la identidad de ese experto colaborador porque se quedó con la boca abierta unos instantes comprendiendo con cierto asombro.

-¿Y por qué no le envías a hacer directamente el trabajo sucio?

De forma inusual e inesperada, Mephisto puso cara de cansancio y suspiró.

-Es totalmente incontrolable, ni sé lo que me va a costar que se centre en los datos que necesito.

Mephisto parecía totalmente sincero. Solo su padre conseguía que el demonio se sacase su máscara ocasionalmente.

Shiro seguía sin estar convencido.

-Yo no voy a probar hierbajos, si lo necesitas realmente, conviértete en perro y vente con nosotros.

La sinceridad fue dejada de lado y esa sonrisa malvada apareció de nuevo.

-Si tú haces por mi, a la vuelta, todo el papeleo que tengo pendiente en mi oficina, encantado.

Shiro soltó algo entre dientes y siguió inspeccionando el dossier.

-Las tablas del final sí que contienen tomas de datos normales – dijo con cierto alivio-, de frecuencias en hercios, temperatura y ondas calóricas.

\- Prefiero que esas muestras las tome tu hijo. Será una buena práctica.

-¿Entonces yo qué pinto allí? –Yukio notaba lo poco que le faltaba a Shura para ponerse a gritar.

-Tú, querida, serás la encargada de evitar que los turistas os interrumpan mientras investigáis.

Shura dio una patada al suelo.

-¡Ahuyentar a los turistas! ¡Lo que me faltaba!…

Y Shura tiró lo toalla al cesto de la ropa de la sucia.

-¡Ah, no refunfuñes, tanto! ¡Estás más guapa cuando sonríes! Además soy un hombre de palabra – chasqueó los dedos y el mapa desapareció- . Doy por concluida la reunión. Ya, ves, como te prometí, solo una par de minutos. –Y a Shiro le dijo - En media hora os espero a todos en mi despacho para las últimas instrucciones.

-¡Media hora! ¡Yo no puedo bañarme con tan poco tiempo!

-Te puedo echar una mano, si lo necesitas.

En lugar de una réplica descaradamente pícara, Shura lanzó una especie de gruñido que hizo soltar una risita a Mephisto.

Yukio no se podría creer que Shura hubiese al fin decidido no seguir con aquellos insufribles flirteos. Shura le empezó a caer un poquito mejor.

Pero Mephisto nunca abandonaba un juego que le distrajese. Nunca. No tenía claro si le gustaba más la Shura pizpireta o la arisca.

¿Para que elegir si podía tener a las dos?

_Continuará_

* * *

**Nota: **Entre los materiales empleados durante la investigación de este relato, se encuentra el mapa dibujado por Mephisto. Podeis consultarlo en el enlace de documentos de mi perfil.

**02/04/2015 ** Estoy preparando el tercer capítulo, que, por la documentación, se va a demorar un poco. Al publicarlos partiré el segundo, en dos partes. (y sin duda lo retocaré) Estimo que es mejor que sean todos más o menos de la misma duración para que esté más equilibrado el conjunto. Y sí, en el próximo capítulo, los tres estarán ya en Montsegur.


	3. Entre las cenizas queda el humo

Han pasado meses desde que publiqué el segundo capítulo y en ocasiones he considerado no seguir. No ha sido por bloqueo de escritor, ni por haber perdido interés en la historia. ¿Mis razones? Mi beta-reader considera que son irracionales y yo le doy la razón, pero quizá la superstición y la inseguridad van unidas a la imaginación y a la inspiración.

El continuar os lo debo a todos los que habéis seguido este relato. Más que nunca puedo decir que esta historia vive por vosotros.

Gracias

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

**3\. Entre las cenizas queda el humo**

Una de las cosas que más valoraban casi todos los exorcistas de su trabajo era la posibilidad de conocer otras culturas durante las misiones. Para Yukio era su primera vez en Francia. Así que cuando la puerta del despacho de Mephisto les condujo al pequeño museo de Montsegur, Yukio dejó atrás todo el desasosiego que siempre la causaba estar con el director para dejarse llevar por la emoción de descubrir algo nuevo.

Yukio había leído en aquel grueso libro que el museo contenía diversos hallazgos arqueológicos de la zona y además en los paneles estaba expuesta la historia del castillo y del destino aciago de los cátaros que resistieron allí.

Las vitrinas, los posters en las paredes y las pantallas con videos explicativos le llamaban. Si pudiera disponer de unos minutos para visitarlo. Pero no iba a ser posible pues Mephisto le había explicado a su padre en la oficina que su contacto estaría ya esperándoles dentro del museo.

Sin embargo allí no había nadie más. Ni siquiera quien estuviera a cargo del museo para guiar a los turistas que entraran a visitarlo.

¿Quizá la Orden lo había dispuesto para que ojos curiosos no les viesen?

Si era así, ¿no podrían hacer lo mismo con el castillo? Shura entonces no tendría por qué acompañarles para alejar a los turistas. Además consideraba Yukio que Shura sola no podía crear un perímetro de seguridad. No lo diría claro. Ya estaba ella bastante molesta por perderse la fiesta.

Su padre parecía igual desconcertado que él porque no hubiese nadie allí con el museo abierto. ¿Quizá había ido el encargado a buscar a su guía? Así que les sugirió esperar por si alguna complicación había retrasado su llegada.

Pasaron casi diez minutos en los que Yukio aprovechó para ver por encima todo lo que podía las lascas, los cuchillos, los botones, los restos de cerámica de las vitrinas mientras oía como su padre intentaba animar a Shura:

-Intenta que el comportamiento infantil y caprichoso de Mephisto no te afecte tanto.

-¿Qué no me afecte? He pasado horas preparando esa fiesta y por un antojo suyo ahora estoy en calidad de florero en una misión aburrida y sin sentido. ¡So payaso!

-Shura, -el padre Fujimoto no pudo evitar reírse ante la explosión de rabia de su pupila- Seguro que él sigue un propósito. Nunca hace nada sin un motivo. Le gusta divertirse con los humanos, cierto, pero no hace ningún movimiento que no sea necesario. Ten paciencia y sin duda pronto sabremos por qué te ha enviado aquí.

-¿Paciencia? Nunca te he oído jurar y renegar tanto como cuando estás con él. No me des unos consejos que tú no sigues.

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

-Es mi debilidad y él lo sabe. Por mucho que pido a Dios que me ayude a cerrar la boca a su próxima provocación, él siempre sabe cómo hacerme saltar.

Su padre volvió a consultar su reloj de pulsera y suspiró:

-Quizá no nuestro contacto puntual pero me da en la nariz que aquí hay algo más. Voy a intentar aclararlo con Mephisto

Shiro cogió su móvil e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-¡Malditos cacharros! Sin cobertura. Esto de que se tenga que salir al exterior a buscar red…

Cambió su cara de disgusto a una afable cuando les anunció a los dos exorcistas que tenía bajo su mando:

-Ahora vuelvo. Mientras, Shura, no le comas la cabeza a Yukio con tu enfado con Mephisto.

Shura soltó un gritito de protesta y Shiro le guiñó un ojo divertido.

Yukio no perdió ni un segundo para retomar la inspección del museo.

Una Shura arrastrando los pies le siguió sin ninguna pizca de muestra de interés en la colección.

Durante las últimas instrucciones en el despacho de Mephisto ella había permanecido con cara de pocos amigos, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en uno de los sillones del despacho. Mephisto la había ignorado totalmente y Shura le respondió la cortesía siendo la última en salir y cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Yukio rogó que Shura hiciese caso a su padre y no empezara a quejarse del director.

Shura miraba con poco interés las fotos aéreas de los restos del castillo.

-Son ruinas –expresó lo evidente.

Yukio vio una forma de centrar la atención de Shura y que se olvidase de su cansino enojo.

-Sí, apenas queda nada más que las cuatro paredes que dan forma al castillo y una torre. De todas formas, tampoco son los restos del castillo donde se ocultaron los Cátaros.

Shura arrugó las cejas totalmente perdida en la explicación.

Yukio sonrió ante la expectativa de ilustrar a la siempre reticente Shura.

-La antigua construcción fue arrasada y vuelta a construir de nuevo.

Shura asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que Yukio quería decir.

-Supongo que estas tierras eran convulsas. Los castillos, bueno a veces lo que quedan de ellos es una de las cosas que más me gusta de Europa.

Aquello dio una idea a Yukio.

Le hizo una seña a Shura para que le siguiese y le señaló una pantalla que ofrecía un video sobre la recreación del castillo. A su pesar, Shura se interesó en las imágenes y Yukio empezó a explicarle lo que había aprendido sobre el sitio de la fortaleza. Allí se refugiaron un numeroso grupo de cataros, incluido su obispo, pero tras diez meses de asedio, fueron vencidos.

El tener a la impredecible Shura tan interesada en lo que contaba, hizo que la confianza de Yukio creciese y, al tiempo que él veía por primera vez, las piezas arqueológicas sobre las que había leído en los libros, le explicaba a Shura que eran y para que servían. Cierto es que los carteles al lado de cada pieza, también contenían la información en varios idiomas, pero Shura esperaba como Yukio leía la versión en inglés y como su improvisado guía le hacía una explicación lo más precisa posible.

Llegaron a una vitrina donde había unos botones y Shura le preguntó con su voz más incordiante:

-Todo esto está muy bien pero a mí nadie me ha aclarado aún quienes eran esos cataros.

Esto descolocó totalmente a Yukio que no supo que decir. Se había perdido en explicaciones secundarias sin haberse dado cuenta que su oyente no sabía realmente de quienes le estaba hablando.

-Supongo que tendría que haber empezado por ahí.

Nada más decirlo supo que Shura le estaba tomando el pelo con su pregunta porque lanzó un suplido divertido mientras se empezaba a carcajear.

-¡Ay, Yukio! De verdad que has nacido para esto. Ja ja. –Y revolviéndole el pelo añadió – O para profesor, ya te veo al frente de una clase con tus alumnos totalmente entregados en la lección.

Yukio se consiguió zafar y con las manos se recompuso el peinado.

-Yo no quiero ser profesor, sino un buen exorcista.

Shura dejó de reírse y le miró con ternura.

-Si solo yo fuera una parte de responsable de lo que tú eres... A veces te considero mi hermano mayor.

Con los doce años que les separaban, Yukio pensó en un primer momento que Shura se estaba quedando con él pero no. Realmente ella le consideraba así.

El conocimiento de no ser tratado como un niño, sobre todo por Shura, le llenó de orgullo y confianza.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó a la siguiente vitrina que contenía los restos de unas cadenas intentando concretar en su cabeza como resumir qué eran los cataros, cuando oyó como su padre daba gritos afuera. Era claramente parte de una discusión con Mephisto.

Intercambió una mirada con Shura. Ella apretó los puños mientras lanzaba una exclamación de júbilo.

-Con un poco de suerte no podrá venir nadie y la misión se suspenderá. Aún llegaré a la fiesta.

Yukio no compartió el entusiasmo de Shura. Él quería subir a la fortaleza. Quería sentir donde había ocurrido todo. Quizá aunque no estuviesen de misión su padre le podría acompañar arriba del monte.

Instantes más tarde entró su padre.

Sí, su cara estaba roja tras haberse peleado con Mephisto y mascullaba algo entre dientes mientras guardaba el teléfono móvil dentro de la mochila.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Shura llena de esperanza.

A Yukio no le salía ni la voz.

-No va a venir nadie con nosotros –empezó a explicarles el padre Fujimoto y soltando una risita amarga entre dientes concretó – La rama francesa completa está de huelga en demanda de una subida de sueldo del 5%.

Yukio no podía creer lo que acababa de oir. ¿Huelga? ¿Subida de sueldo?

-Y ese tacaño de Mephisto siempre afirmándome que el Vaticano había prohibido el derecho a huelga y excusándose por la escasa subida de cada año por planes estratégicos. Cuando vuelva me voy a reunir con la asamblea de profesores y ya verá si hacemos huelga o no. Nos lo va a subir con carácter retroactivo.

Yukio no comprendía muy bien esas conversaciones adultas sobre sueldos, subidas y huelgas. Pero sí que había visto a su padre muchas veces lamentarse que con un poco más de dinero podrían pasar menos estrecheces en el monasterio.

Para hacer frente a los gastos de la parroquia, el obispado de Tokio, les daba una asignación, otra fuente de ingresos eran los procedentes por el exorcismo.

Antes de aparecer Rin y Yukio en la vida del monasterio, los hermanos se contentaban con la vida austera que llevaban pero con los dos mellizos, el bienestar de ellos se convirtió en la prioridad en el día a día monacal.

Yukio se sentía a veces culpable cuando venía que un hermano no renovaba su hábito por poder adquirir mejor alimentos para ellos.

-¿Entonces la misión se cancela? –A Shura le importaba poco que los exorcistas japoneses hubiesen visto coartados sus derechos, a ella solo le interesaba la dichosa fiesta.

-No, Shura – se notaba a la legua que Shiro la dejaría marchar de todas, todas si estuviese en su mano.- Lo ha arreglado Mephisto desde Japón y ha hecho aparecer un todoterreno para que podamos subir arriba.

La imagen de un todoterreno materializándose de la nada entre un humo rosa hizo reír a Yukio, no así a Shura que soltó un bufido de rabia.

-Vamos, Shura, no estés tan enfadada. Seguro que habrá más fiestas –la animó Shiro con esa voz llena de vitalidad que sus feligreses amaban oír en los entretenidos sermones de las misas.- Y esto me ha dado la oportunidad de encontrar la manera de fastidiarle en extremo cuando yo me convierta en el cabecilla del comité de empresa que le plantee las exigencias de nuestras demandas de mejora salarial.

Los labios de Shura sonrieron al fin. Yukio no estaba tan contento. Quizá una rebelión así tuviera consecuencias malas para ellos, como una bajada de sueldo o menos días libres.

Descartó esas ideas lúgubres. Su padre siempre sabía dónde se metía cuando movía a los demás a actuar.

Shiro agarró la mano derecha de Shura y le colocó algo entre sus dedos.

Shura lanzó un gritito de sorpresa agradable contemplando el llavero que se le acababa de ser entregado.

-¿Conduzco yo?

Shiro asintió satisfecho al ver como todo el pesar de Shura se había esfumado.

-¡Voy a verlo!

Salió disparada del museo.

Yukio no la tenía todas consigo.

-Papá, ¿estás seguro dejar que Shura conduzca?

-¿Quieres llevarlo tú?- le repuso su padre divertido.

La pregunta iba en serio. Yukio había aprendido a conducir en los entrenamientos pero necesitaba calzos para llevar a los pedales. Si el coche no era automático era muy agotador.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Me aseguraré que Shura conduzca siguiendo las normas de tráfico –le tranquilizó su padre.

Yukio le siguió a la calle.

¡Y qué diferentes eran aquellas casas con las de Japón! De dos alturas la mayoría, con tejado y grandes ventanas batientes de vivos colores, muros bajos de piedra separando los jardines con cipreses, chopos y enredaderas. Y la luz del sol brillante envolviéndolo todo.

Ante ese paisaje rural, el todoterreno fucsia, con unas ruedas altísimas, estaba fuera de lugar.

Shura ya estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor.

-¡Yukio, sube, es una pasada!

El entusiasmo de Shura era muy contagioso y Yukio se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto.

El panel de control estaba lleno de luces, teclas y palancas. Era automático. Yukio lamentó haber descartado la posibilidad de conducir él. Quizá aún pudieran turnarse.

Miró por la ventanilla para ver cómo se veía el morro del coche desde dentro pero "aquello" captó su atención.

Más arriba del tejado de las casas, hacia el cielo, una bola de humo estaba suspendida en el cielo.

Yukio dejó de oír los intentos de adivinar para que servía cada cosa de Shura, ni intentó adivinar que decía el locutor en francés de la radio del coche, la bola de humo sabía que él la había descubierto y se revolcaba con el placer de ser lo que rompía la belleza y la armonía del cielo azul en aquel alegre día soleado.

-¿Yukio, qué pasa?

La voz de su padre le hizo volver a la normalidad del interior del auto. Estaba a su lado, sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

Veía la preocupación en sus ojos.

Yukio volvió a mirar hacia la bola y en ese instante se contrajo sobre sí misma y desapareció.

-¿Todo bien? –ahora era Shura quien le preguntaba.

La bola de humo no era más que otro "incidente". Yukio estaba seguro además que era el único que era capaz de verla.

Yukio asintió con la cabeza pero no fue capaz de engañar a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Has visto la bola de humo, verdad?

La pregunta de su padre le dejó anonadado.

-¿Tú también la has visto?

El reconocimiento inocente de Yukio hizo sonreír a Shiro.

-Una de las veces que estuve aquí uno de los exorcistas que me acompañaba nos habló de una bola de humo justo encima de donde fueron asesinadas tantas personas.

¿Su padre había estado allí más veces? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién era ese exorcista que había podido verlo?

Shura le tomó el turno de preguntar.

-¿Asesinadas?

Shiro asintió con pesar.

-Por ignorancia de sus perseguidores, más de doscientas personas fueron quemadas vivas.

Yukio sintió la repulsa de Shura ante aquellos hechos acaecidos hacía siglos y Yukio le tomó ahora sí la palabra.

-¿Quién era ese exorcista que podía ver la bola de humo?

Su padre le miró con una gran ternura en los ojos.

-Alguien que era muy buen alumno y que perdí.

Yukio comprendió.

Mamá.

_Continuará_

* * *

**Notas:**

-Leyendo el manga me pregunto si Yukio ha investigado qué fue de su madre pues debe ser sabido por él su nombre y su rango de exorcista. Así que cualquier pista sobre ella, sin duda debe ser tratada con total atención. Esto me lleva a plantearme, ¿le habló Shiro sobre ella a Yukio? Una vez la verdadera naturaleza de Rin es revelada, ¿comparte esta información Yukio con él? Esto son solo preguntas que me hago, pero no es el tema de este fanfic, sino como Yukio renunció tan pronto a su infancia por ser un adulto antes de tiempo.

-El museo Cátaro de Montsegur es una de esas pequeñas joyas que si vais a ver el castillo no podéis dejar de visitar. Piezas arqueológicas, historia de la fortaleza, todo documentado en varios idiomas para que la imaginación reconstruya lo que se vivió en las ruinas del cerro siglos atrás.

-Por último me disculpo por no arreglar las notas de los dos capítulos anteriores. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que los documentos ya no están alojados en mi panel de fanfiction y acabo de aprender que no debo hacer solo los cambios directamente desde la web, sino también en la copia del ordenador.

-La idea de Shiro encabezando un comité de huelga es demasiado potente para dejarla ir.


End file.
